The Last Resort
by YouSentMeFlying
Summary: Clare and Jake visit the cottage for the summer. CAKE. ONESHOT!


**So…it's not really the best thing I've written. I was expecting to make it longer but when I got to the end of this I blanked and couldn't make myself continue it. I really should have made an outline but I guess I just got lazy. =/ I wasn't even planning on posting this since I feel like I let myself down by how this turned out but whatever. I guess I owe you guys a oneshot since I haven't posted anything in a while. :) **

The two hour drive from Toronto went by agonizingly slow. Clare lost her radio station shortly after they left so her best friend decided to torture her by blasting his unbearable loud music throughout the truck. They had just gotten out of school days prior to when they said their goodbyes to their families and hit the road. They were on their way to Jake's cottage where they would spend the entire summer together.

It took a lot of convincing for Clare's mom, but Helen finally understood that they had been best friends for a long time and they've been alone before. She could only trust her daughter with this one; Clare would also have to check in with home by calling the house every other day. Jake's dad didn't care at all that his son was going up there for such a long time. Jake was seventeen now and he didn't find a reason not to leave him alone with a lovely girl like Clare up at the cottage.

By the time they finally drove up to the large wooden house, it was already dark out. If they both hadn't of waited until last minute to pack all of their things, they would have been able to spend an extra day up here. And since they would be staying here for just a little under two months, they had a lot of clothes to pack.

Clare climbed out of the truck first. Her bare feet hit the damp, fluffy grass as she squinted out into the darkness, trying to look everything over. When she did this she couldn't help but notice the fireflies surrounding the entire area; it's like they went on forever. She was intrigued by this; since you can't see this in the city, she loved it here already.

Jake finally stepped down from the truck with several bags looped around his body and the large cooler they brought with him in his hands. Clare would have helped him carry everything inside if he hadn't told her on the way over here that this trip was mostly for her since she's been having such a hard time with her family lately. He didn't want her doing any of the work; he just wanted her to relax and enjoy herself. Even though her parents were separated, they would always argue whenever they saw each other every week and it drove her insane. She thought, once the divorce was final, things would start getting better and easier. But she was so wrong; if anything, things were just getting a lot worse than before. They were tearing her life apart – and they're always so wrapped up in arguing with each other that neither of them could see that what they were doing was screwing up their daughter.

With Clare drowned up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice that Jake had come back out to join her in the darkness. He grabbed her from behind, lifting her up off the ground as he twirled her around in circles. She hated when he did this and he just loved teasing her. The cold air hit Clare's face as she laughed and struggled to get out of Jake's tight hold but he wouldn't let her go until she dug her fingernails into his skin. "What did you do that for?" he exclaimed while still holding a smile on his face. They had been best friends since Clare could even remember. They would always joke around like this without things getting too serious or out of hand. She brushed the hair out of her face and ran off into the colony of fireflies. If that's how she wanted it, she's just going to have to deal with the consequences.

Jake ran after her, his blonde hair whipped around as he chased her around the entire perimeter until he could get his arms around her again. Clare hadn't had this much fun in so long. The last time was probably a year ago when she and Adam were on the roof of his building, throwing water balloons at the pedestrians below.

Jake finally succeeded. Once he chased her up onto the deck that led off onto the lake, she had nowhere to go. He smirked and playfully pulled her to his chest. They both breathed heavily, they're chests heaving in sync with each other as Clare leaned against Jake's chest in defeat.

Fireworks began shooting off above the trees across the lake and reflected down on the water. Reds, blues and purples lit up the sky as Clare looked back up at Jake. His hazel eyes stared back down into her light blue orbs. They've never felt this close before. It felt good to know that Clare had someone as amazing as Jake still in her life. She never would have thought he would still be there for her eleven years later.

Their lips met and a vibration shot through Clare's entire body; it was almost like it was a spark between them.

With their lips still pressed together, Jake picked Clare up bridal style and pulled her closer to him. Never in his life would he think they would ever get together. He's had the biggest crush on Clare since second grade but he never knew how to make a move on her; he was terrified that the feeling wasn't mutual. As they moved onto high school, he thought it would finally be the time to try something but he didn't want to ruin such a strong friendship they had over teenage boy hormones. And two years later it finally happened. As he stood here tonight, he knew that he must of done something right to finally get her to express her feelings the same way as he did. Or maybe it was just the setting that made her want to kiss someone. Either way, he finally got to feel what Clare's a soft, pink lips felt like. And she was his first kiss.

They pulled away from each other, both smiling. "I've wanted to do that for so long, you have no idea." Clare laughed as she played with the tiny hairs on the back of Jake's neck.

"So have I," he responded with a devious smile, taking a few steps forward. Clare was a little confused at what he was doing. But then she remembered where they were and what they were standing by. Before she could try to get down out of his arms, he held her out and tossed her as far as he could.

She hit the water; a large splash coming up from the surface of the lake as she landed deep into the ice cold water. Jake has always been doing this to her; whenever they were around a large amount of water he would throw her in. He made sure that he only did it when she was fully dressed, though; it's not as funny if he would throw her in when she had a bathing suit on. "Jake!" Clare screamed when her head finally popped up from the water. She was pissed now and she wasn't going to let him off this time. She had two months to plan her revenge and she would do it by the time they left this cottage. "You dick!" she yelled, splashing water up onto the dock where she tried to hit Jake with it but he dodged out of the way.

Jake laughed while he watched her try to climb up over the edge to get out of the water. Did he feel bad? No. He's done this so many times to her before that he didn't care anymore if she was mad at him. It wasn't like she was going to ignore her for the rest of the night because she wasn't a person who could hold a grudge for very long.

…**and it ends there. Feel free to leave as many negative reviews as you want! Sorry for the letdown but I'll be back with a new fic shortly that I'm sure you'll love. :) **


End file.
